


Google.

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Minor death, barely there violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: Based on an old Tumblr writing prompt :  Google got smarter, now instead of showing you what you search for, it only shows you what you need, when you need it.





	Google.

You were trying to google some information but getting nowhere. Google wasn’t what it use to be. It got too smart. It now only showed you what you really needed. “Oh my fucking god!” You yelled at your laptop. “I need this! I’ve been trying for two hours, what do I need to do to prove to you that I fucking need this?!”

Frustrated, you slammed your laptop closed. “Fuck this.” You mumbled and curled up in bed.

The next morning, you decided to try one last time. This paper was due this afternoon, and this was the last piece of the puzzle. Opening your laptop, google was still open, only the search results were no longer blank. “What the….” You read it. “Why would I need to know how to hide a body? There’s something wrong with this fucking thing. I swear.” 

Sighing, you walked into class. You had spent all morning shut away in the library doing research the old fashioned way. You expected the class to be full, since you had to run across campus, but it was empty. Confused, you made your way to where your teacher sat looking down. “Sir? Uh, there is class today, right?”

As you got closer, he looked up, blood all over his face. He snarled and lunged from his chair, going over the desk at you. On reflex you grabbed a letter opener off his desk and slashed at him, slitting his throat. He dropped and you stood there shaking.

Pulling out your phone, you debated calling 911, but no one would believe you. Not when you described those teeth. So you opened google instead.

There was a knock on your door and when you opened it, two men in suits were standing at your door. “Evening.” The taller of the two smiled.

“I’m Agent Page, this is my Partner, Agent Plant.” The shorter of the two cuts in. “We have some questions about your professor..”


End file.
